Moon Dance
by Su-Love
Summary: Link makes a short stop on his journey termia and unleashes something he shouldnt have... WARNING:: link/OC... please R
1. Default Chapter

DC: ^__^ umm yea i dont own zelda yadda yadda..... o.o;;;;; this ish an oc/link story! ok anyways on with the story  
  
Moon Dance  
  
It's beautiful day on the long country side torwards termia. (sp?) The sun is shining bright, the birds are singing with a beautful tone. The water of a nearby stream sparckles gloriously in the sun's light. We stand our intention on one whom was once a great hero. His name Link. After defeating gannon and becoming a child once again Link decided he wanted to go for more adventures in different lands so he headed off to Termia. It was a long dangerous jorney but he was willing to take the risk. Though unbeknown to hm one side track stop can soon lead you deeper into trouble.   
  
As link walked steadily to Termia and he decided to stop by a local village to get some supplys. This village was "The Moon Village" as it was called. Rumors were told about it often... Some good some not but whatever the reason they're were only rumors and no proof. One rumor was the sacrificed newcomers to the moon gods but link didnt believe this he sense kindness within the village. Another rumor was the city is protected by 13 guardians each repersenting a different moon phase. every 30 years new guardians are chosen by the moon gods themselves. THese guardian are to protect the village and to keep secrets in it. Link had often of this rumor with curiousity thus the reason he chose this village to stop by. As he drew near he saw most the village were small hunts, women at home cooking and doing other such. Children either being trained or playing. Men working or training the children. It seemed very busy. As link entered the village everyone froze and just looked at him as he walked in. "Excuse me," LInk asked an older man.   
  
  
  
"Yes?" The man responded quickly. "May I help you?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, you see I'm looking for a place to stay for the night resupply." link said bluntly. "Would you know any?"  
  
  
  
"Check the market for supplys and theres an inn in that area as well." The guy said as he pointed down a street.   
  
  
  
"Thank you very much, sir" Link responded politely as he continued on to the inn and market. He walked with a nice pace as e bought some stuff from the market and headed to the inn. He came across a building pretty large with a decoration of the moon on it. A sign on the top said in cursibe writing "Moonlight Inn" "Hm.... This sound nice." Link thought aloud as he entered the building.   
  
He ended up in a small room a Teenage boy at the courtesy desk with black hair in a ponytail and one silver strand infront of his face. His eyes were closed but right when link entered they were open in a flash revealing sparckling light blue eyes. "Good day." The boy said. "I am Riko assistant keeper of this inn." Riko added with perfection. "May I help you with anything?"  
  
"Yea I'd like to-"  
  
  
  
Link words were cut short as a young girl pummeled into him and landing ontop of him. "Oh sorry!" She said as she got up quickly a baby keaton hiding behimd her legs. She swung her silver bangs out of the way of her angelic ice blue eyes. Her black hair down to about under shoulder legth up in wifts.   
  
  
  
"Tsuki-chini!" Riko said sternly. "How many times do I have to tell you no playing with Kea in side if you wanna play with him go outside or you'll hurt the costumers!"  
  
  
  
Tsuki-chini looked at her bro with sorry eyes. "I'm sorry big bro I wont do it again!"  
  
  
  
Riko sighed. "Ok your forgiven now run off and play outside somewhere."  
  
  
  
"Ok ty big brother!" She said as she quickly turned to link and bowed her head. "Sorry!" She said as she ran out the door.  
  
  
  
"I'm rally sorry she jus-"  
  
  
  
"Dont be I'm fine." LInk said in his usual carefree voice. "Now may I have a room?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of coarse!"  
  
~  
  
Nightfall came quickly as link lay bored imn his bed. "hm..." He wandered to himself.  
  
  
  
Right when he was about to go asleep he heard a low creepy voice. "hello......" It said. "Please help me...." It whispered.  
  
  
  
"Who's there?!" Link said looking around.   
  
  
  
"Over here..." It said coming from the wall with a moon symbol.  
  
  
  
Walking over there link looked at the wall. "What do you want?"  
  
  
  
"I'm trapped please let me out... i was working and i feel in here... please......" The voice echoed.  
  
  
  
"How can I?" Link said as he walked closer to it.   
  
  
  
"Push the cresent moon shaped button on the wall..." The voice whispered slowly.  
  
  
  
"ok..." Link said as he looked around till he spoted a white button on the wall shaped like a cresent moon. He walked over to it and pressed it lightly. Suddenly the wall opened but there was no one in it... the voice was gone.... "What the hell...." Link said to himself. "I must be dreaming.." He lyed on his bed and feel asleep.  
  
  
  
A voice that seemed to come from no where cackled evilly. "yes link sleep..... than tommorow leave this place and never return....... for there will be no where to return to..." with a low laugh the voice faded away.  
  
~next moring~  
  
LInk woke up with a yawn. "what a wierd dream... hm well i better get my stuff and go..." He smiled as he picked up his stuff and walked out the door to see Tsuki, the lil girl he ran into yesterday. "oh hey... Tsuki-chini that was your name right?"  
  
  
  
"Hey... ummm I'm sorry bout yesterday and was wandering if you'd like to go and eat breakfast with me my treat." Tsuki said with a smile. "and yes my name is tsuki-chini but you can just call me tsuki."  
  
  
  
"Ok sounds like fun!" Link responded excitedly as he put his hand out. "My names link!"  
  
  
  
Tsuki grabbed his hand lightly shook it. "Please to meet you link! Now c'mon i know the best place to get breakfast in this village!" She said dragging him out the door.  
  
  
  
Link smiled as he let her drag him to a small house as they entered there were some tbles set out. They took a seat at a table as a waiter came and greeted them.  
  
  
  
"What would yopu like to eat?" The Waiter asked politely.  
  
  
  
"Just some hot cakes with mapel please!" Tsuki perked.  
  
  
  
"And you?" He said after writing down the order.  
  
  
  
"Same." Link said bluntly.  
  
  
  
"would you like something to drink as well?"  
  
  
  
"Milk sounds good wouldnt u agree link?" Tsuki said looking at link as he responded with a nod.  
  
~  
  
Tsuki was nice enough walk link out of town. "Thanx tsuki.." Link said. "It was fun.... cya around! I'll come back some day!" He said as he played a song calling epona to him. He got on her and rode away.  
  
  
  
"BYE LINK!" Tsuki piped waving than running back into town.  
  
  
  
Link kept on riding as he finalluy came across his destination..... Termia.... 


	2. firey village? shrugs and walks away

Authors notes: ^__^ I'm gonna get two chapters done today i swear... daddy I WILL FINISH BEFORE U! . u may have beat me at reading but ya aint gonna beat me at writing.... AHEM! anyways i mae a few mistakes like link didnt know he was going termina and yea but whatever i hadnt played the game in ages! anyways on to the story!!!  
  
Moon Dance  
  
Chapter 1: firey village  
  
Link smiled he had just left termina though still looking for navi felt very proud of himself. three days in termina was very long to him as he saved the place. He sighed as he continued walking on his way.  
  
~  
  
  
  
Riko ran out of the house through the fire as two evil looking men poped out. Thinking fast he slid behind something. "eer.... Tsuki where are u?"   
  
~other part of village~  
  
Tsuki stands coughing as fire flame on the houses around her.  
  
A dark figure appeared from thje smoke as tsuki hid. "Find the 13 guardians and kill the rest..." He ordered some guards.  
  
"Yes sir we've found all 13 except for 2." a soilder said.  
  
"Dont stop tell you find them!" The guy yelled.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Tsuki took the chance abnd run off. "Niichan! where are you?!"  
  
From out of the smoke Riko appeared. "Tsuki there you are!" He said as some fellow men followed them. "Tsuki we must go!" Je sad grabbing tsuki and carrying her out of the village to a guy on a horse. "Get her out of here!" Riko said handing tsuki to him.  
  
"wait niichan what bout u?!" Tsuki said.  
  
Grabbing her her hands Rijko smiled up at her. "I'll be fine... NOW GO!" He said before hitying the horse causing it to runaway. As some men came and captured Riko.  
  
"NOO!!! NIICHAN!!!!!" Tsuki yelled as the rider rode off.  
  
"Someone go after that-"  
  
"Just forget bout it they womnt get far..." The dark guy said.  
  
"Yes sir...."  
  
~  
  
Link stoppd and made camp for it was nightfall by now. "Hm... well" He said with a big yawn. "Time to get some rest." He layed back he closed his eyes.  
  
~  
  
"WHAT?!" The dark dude said slamming his fist on a table making cups fall over. "YOU COULDNT FIND THE 13TH GUARDIAN?!" He yelled.  
  
"Im sorry lord trama we couldnt!" A servant said.   
  
"Er.. that horse that escaped go after it now!" Trama ordered.   
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
~  
  
The horse realed to the side as the rider, kafa, jumped off with tsuki. "Tsuki-chini" He said as he wrapped a sash around her forehead over her cresent moon e,mblem. "Dont ever take this off and never tell people where you are ftom no matter what!" He gave her a pack. "Now go as far away as you can! You are our last hope... goodbye tsuki..."  
  
"Kafa... OK!" She said deciding her way and running off.  
  
"May the gods be with you tsuki chini...."  
  
~next morning~  
  
Link yawned as he woke up. 'morning already...' He looked around than smiled as he pulled out some goron rice cakes from his pouch along with some milk as he chowed down. He took a big gulp of his milk and sighed with refreshment. 'that was good....' He smirked as he took another bite out of his goron rice cake than out his food away. 'time to go....' He skidded to his and stretched. He waled over to a nearby stream and splash his face with water. Than he climbed onto epona and rode off. 'navi... old friend... i will find you....'   
  
~  
  
With the opening of clear ice blue eyes Tsuki naptime was over as some tramples came down the road. "ah" Tsuki said pusahing herself into some deep grass and holding her breath as some of the same men from last night quickly marched by. She let out a breath with a sigh... 'I'd better be more careful wqhere i sleep' She slowly got to her feet and raced down a hill and dove into some tal grass again as she sense someone drawing closer. She held her breath and didnt move but it just got closer nd closer. FRightened she dunked down closer to the ground.  
  
"Well Epona were almost to the nearest forest." A kind familat voice said.  
  
'huh?' Tsuki head peeped out to see link. "Link!" She piped as she popped out.  
  
"huh.... oh tsuki what you doing here?" Link asked as he walked over to her and helped her up. "Why arent you at your village?"  
  
"I had to leave and I cant go back..." Tsuki said flattly  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Its a long story i need to get to the nearest town or village..."  
  
"Well its a long journey to the nearest town so just tell me on the way, k?"  
  
"Ok...." Tsuki sid as they walked away her explaining everything that happened EXCEPT the part about the 13 guardians.   
  
~  
  
Trama smashed into a wall 'the 13th guardian... er.....' he glanced over at the other 12 guardians. "Who is the 13th guardian?" he demanded briskly.  
  
Looking up Riko gave him ataunted glare. "Like we would tell you...."  
  
He growled than suddenly started laughing. "Oh I almost forgot... I can read mind..." He snickered with a grin... "Tsuki-chini.... eh? well a lil kid cant be that hard to fine!" He said while laughing loudly.  
  
'no tsuki....' Riko eyes opened wide...  
  
~  
  
"thats sad...." Link said with a mumble. "I wish i could help..." Link sighed.  
  
"me too..." Tsuki than looked down on the road to where a town was. "here at last...."  
  
DC: yea its shjort . anyways i dont own zelda or link i do own tsuki-chini and riko and trama and yadda yadda! cathya next time!!! 


	3. another chapter

an: im on writer's block but writing anyway....... i HATE the document thing it should die! aNyway goe read my online daddy's eeviilll zelda ficvcy too , k? bye! http://geocities.com/Link_forever_mail/enter.html My Link website go now! link fans! yes im advertising so bite me XD anyways bye!  
  
  
  
It was a cold dark day in the city of sunshine. rain drifted all over pouring down upon the dull street. you go through the coral gates plastered with faded paint. It had a cylinder shape on each pole with curves. An arch above in cursive writing saying "Welcome to Sunshine city where the sun is always shining" Though this seemed to be nothing more than cheap comercialism. As you entered the city the roads were made of brick and market stands were left out. BUt it was empty so empty. You go straight on the way you came till you come to a stand with a picture of a young girl with curly orange hair a sign saying "Carolynn's giftshop" Than take sharp left on the street of Ava. continue on till you confront the town square Than take a right on 10th street.follow the street till you come across a big tower with a welcoming glow. A sign hanging over top saying "Sunshine Inn". As you enter it you see a room with marble floor, a stone courtesy desk as well as a lady waiting ti serve you... Walking left past the desk you see two stair ways one going up one going down. Go up the winding staircase till you come to the top floor than go down to the very last room on the right. Room 566, as you enter you see the 10 year old Tsuki playing a lil song on her flute while link plays along on his Ocarina. The music is full of joy and you cant help but dance to it as you listen It feels as though the moon has just shown all its glory around you... Over at the window on the far left of the room you see the rain is gone and the moon is shining bright...  
  
Tsuki smiled brightly as she put away her flute "And that is Moon's dance." She said intently a sparkle in her eyes that seemed to brighten the darkest days. She smiled a lil her silver bangs shining brightly.  
  
Link smiled joyfully as he put away his ocarina. "One of the prettiest ive ever heard." He said with a hint of flirtyness.   
  
Tsuki put her hands up to her mouth and giggled with her eyes closed. "Sure it is." She said while putting her hands on her hip and winking for she had caught the hint within the palm of her hand.  
  
"No it really is!" Link said putting his hands up uinfront of his face with a nervous expression. "I swear!"  
  
"hmmmm......." Tsuki said puttimng a finger on her lips while making a suppisous face that soon turned to a smug expression. "suuuuuuure." she continued with the smug look while poking link.  
  
Unbeknown to them outside on the roof across the street a figure stay waiting... waiting for just the right moment....  
  
"HEY IM SERIOUS!" Link yelled from inside the hotel.  
  
"Whatever!" Tsuki voice said in full of smug.  
  
The figure snickered to himself evilly. "Well it looks like I've found her... Adro!" He yelled as a crow that could talk landed by him. "Go report this to master trama tell I'll be returning with the girl!" He said shooing the crow away. "now to wait till they fall asleep....." He said with a small snicker.  
  
~  
  
Trama smirked while giving the crow a brown seeed. "You've found her good you and your master will be rewarded greatly." He said as his gloved hand rosed up and pet the birds head lightly.  
  
~  
  
Tsuki lay sleeping on the bed, her hands placed under her head and her legs folded. She was sound asleep, not a noise in the world to wake her up. Her hair spread out on the bed, and in a blue nightgown that glew like the moon.   
  
The window suddenly slid open as the same figure as before came in. He quickly yet quetly walked to where tsuki layed. "time to go, lil girl..." He said a low whisper while getting ready to pick her up.  
  
"Stop right there!" A voice from behind said sternly getting the figures attetion. As the light flashed on it revealed link holding his bow up ready to fire a light arrow. "Step away from her..." Link said keeping the bow in place still ready to fire.   
  
Growling lowly the figure slowly stepped away from tsuki as he watched link follow his every move with a ready bow. By now you could he was a man with long blonde hair and red eyes. His spikey hair waved as he moved.  
  
"stop" lInk said as the man stopped. "Now... why were you trying to kidnap her, tell me now?!"  
  
"I Had orders....." The man said letting his head down.  
  
"Who gave you the orders and why did they give you them?" LInk said his eyes narrowed.  
  
"thats none of your buisness..." THe responded simply. "Besides a lil kid like you wouldnt understand!" Shooting his head up he charged than kicked the bow out of his hands quickly while doing a flip than puuling out a sword and holding it against link's next after landing.  
  
"ah!" Link said suprised at the man's quick movement.   
  
"Now..." The man said while grinning evilly. "Remove your weapons and throw out the window makle sure they land in the river running under it."  
  
Link did so without question as the strong river swept his weapons away.  
  
  
  
"Good..." He than glanced over at the arrow and kicked into the fire. "Now... bring me the girl."  
  
Link hesistated but after thinking bout it deciding either way the man's going to get her so he might as well. sulkenly he walked over to tsuki picked her up and turned around.   
  
"Now bring her to me..." The guy said with a smirk.  
  
"..." Link looked over to the window and grinned. "NO!" He than slid right pass the man and jumped out the window landing abruptly in the water.  
  
"NO DAMMIT!" The man yelled looking out the wibdow. "DAMN BOY!"  
  
As Tsuki landed in the water sh woke up instantly. "lInk!" She yelled.  
  
"shh....." Link said as he quieted her. "Be quiet tell I say ok?"  
  
"Ok...." Tsuki said silently.  
  
~  
  
"WHAT?!" Trama slammed his fist on the table once again. "YOU DIDNT GET HER?!"  
  
"I'm so sorry sir but this bo-" The maan was cut off.  
  
"There are ni excuses u shall be excuted for this!" He said a small light appeard in his hand. "You are dismissed forever...."  
  
"WAIT MASTER TRAMA!" A young girl said getting in the way. Her hair was long and green. She wore a black skin tight outfit with a mask over her face.  
  
"Fae.... why should I spare him?" Trama said looking at the girl.  
  
"It wasnt Lord Ahiko's fault... please allow me to show you what happened." She said while holding up her hand forming a giant circle in the air that soon showred the scene of why Ahiko didnt get Tsuki.  
  
"Hmmm....." tRama said rubbing his gotee. "I see... well... Ahiko I will spare your life only if you succeed at killing this boy."  
  
"Yes sir.. I will kill him..." Ahiko said bowing. "He will regret this..." Ahiko than jumped to his feet and walked away.  
  
"Fae?" Trama asked.  
  
"Yes master?" Fae answered as she looked at him.  
  
"Please keep in update of this boy and our prize, ok?" He said turning around and looking out a big window.  
  
"I will sir..." She than bowed and in a puff of green smoked vanish.  
  
'Yes link... soon... very soon.....'  
  
~  
  
"so i was almost kidnapped?" Tsuki asked knownly while on Epona's back Link walking ahead of her hold epona by her reigns.  
  
"Yea,..." Link said. "I'm lucky the guy left the window open or i wouldof have been able to get you out of there."  
  
Tsuki blinked than smiled warmly. "Thanks LInk and..." Her smile than faded into a frown. "I'm sorry... I caused you this burden..."  
  
"Nah! its ok!" Link said tilting his head back at her and winking. "Besides I like having you around... It gets lonely sometimes."  
  
"heh..." Tsuki said with weak smile.  
  
The shadow Ahiko appeared in a tree above them as he held a sword high. "Say goodbye link..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....;.  
  
DC: yadaada.... enjoy its stupid hooray for me yay! I'm so optimistic 


End file.
